The coefficient of dynamic friction between rubber and epoxy-painted structural steel members is typically about 0.15 at about 400 psi and a speed of about 4 ft/sec, and is a problem in many circumstances, since destructive wear of the rubber will quickly occur during use.
While many greaseless lubricants are known, such as nylon, solid powders, Teflon, molybdenum disulfide, or graphite a solution to the rubber wear and friction problems in missile silo egress seals requires the optimum slipperiness (or friction reduction) coupled with long life.